darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
563
Angelique uses Joe to finish off Tom. Synopsis : Sometimes Collinwood senses peace when nightfall comes. But peace is not the only spirit to exist this night on the vast estate. Where in a far off corner, other spirits even now react to disturbing news. And what they do is sure to affect the lives of all who live in the great house itself. A nurse stonewalls Nicholas when he tries to enter Tom's room; Tom wakes up and babbles to Maggie about a coffin in a room and implores her to get Joe. Maggie reports to Nicholas about Tom’s condition and coffin report; she also tells him Tom and Joe are close cousins. This fact pleases Nicholas to no end. On a date with Maggie, Joe purports that he fell asleep at home when he missed their last date. Joe worries as night falls; he blows up at Maggie. Joe's distracted and blows up at Maggie again; Angélique summons him and Maggie frets... but Nicholas is there for her. He's actually rather charming and helps Maggie forget her troubles. Joe comes to Angelique despite his desire to see Tom; Angelique orders him to visit Tom and he realizes that she has also victimized his cousin. Tom rants to Joe, begging him to go to the Police; Joe doesn't believe Tom's story of the coffin or the "hot blonde", but says he'll go to the police. Tom is relieved when Joe says he believes him, but less relieved when Joe opens the window because it's hot. After Joe leaves, Angelique appears and bites Tom. Memorable quotes * Joe: You know about Tom. You did this to him, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? Dramatis personae * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Donald Briscoe as Tom Jennings * Beverly Atkinson as Nurse Background information and notes Production * The nurse in this episode, played by Beverly Atkinson, is the first African-American to appear in the original series, and the only African-American to have a speaking role. (The other African-American was Henry Baker as Istvan, a mute Gypsy in the 1897 time period.) * There are sounds of honking vehicles outside the Collinsport Hospital. Story * It appears Angelique's coffin opens by its self, also when she is in her coffin her fangs are present, whereas the only time we see Barnabas arise with his fangs showing is when he is surprised by somebody watching him arise. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Summoning Joe. * TIMELINE: Nicholas plans to go to the hospital tomorrow. Day 228 takes place. It was last night when Joe stood Maggie up. Day 229 begins, and will end in 565. 2am: Angelique bites Tom. * This episode shows the Blue Whale for the first time in many episodes. The same songs are on the jukebox as before. * SEDATIVE: The nurse gives Tom a sedative when he becomes agitated trying to tell Maggie about the coffin he saw in the basement. Bloopers and continuity errors * Near the beginning of this episode the camera is out of position and zooms around several times. * A hand is briefly seen opening Angelique's coffin. * Not really a blooper, but when Tom asks Joe to go to the police; Joe replies, "Why would I do that," but some think he says, "How would I do that?" External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 563 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 563 - A Sense of Themselves0563